


A Little Spitfire

by Assassin_J



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Birthday, Multi, OC kid - Freeform, nonbinary characters - Freeform, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: On Serena Ray's birthday, everyone was surprised!





	A Little Spitfire

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," the group chanted. "Happy birthday Serena Ra~ay, happy birthday to yoooouuu!"

"Woo!" Delsin hooted at the end of the song. "Make a wish!"

Serena Ray grinned and looked at her beautiful chocolate cake. It was decorated like a soccer ball, and adorned with twelve green candles. She thought a moment about her wish. Then she took a deep breath.

And with that breath, the candle flames were sucked into her mouth.

Everyone gasped in shock. Eugene grabbed Serena Ray's shoulders and pulled her out of the chair. "Oh my god, are you okay? Let me see-" he levered open her mouth with a finger. Everything looked normal. She wasn't burned. "Oh my god," Eugene said again.

"Did she just-" Reggie sputtered.

"Shoot, I'm pretty sure she did." Delsin crossed his arms, impressed.

"What?" Serena Ray asked. "I feel funny."

"Sit down," Fetch said, putting an arm around Serena Ray's shoulders. "It can be hard to control at first, so be careful."

Serena Ray glanced around to all her family members, all looking at her proudly. "Does this mean... I'm a Conduit?"

"Looks like it," Eugene said, a smile growing.

"We can test again to be sure," Reggie said, and took out the lighter that he'd used to ignite the birthday candles. He flicked it on and held it out.

Serena Ray blinked, and put her hand forward carefully. The flame danced and started to lean into her palm. She pulled her hand back on instinct, but the flame followed the motion and twirled like a ribbon around and between her fingers. "Oh, wicked!" She watched the red ribbon spiral around a bit more, and then it sorta melted into her arm. "Master wicked!" She beamed a huge smile.

Betty chuckled. "I knew she'd end up having powers, with you all as parents."

Serena Ray stood back up and pointed a finger at one of the deflamed candles.

"Careful!" Eugene said.

But it was too late. The whole cake was ablaze.

"Ah! Absorb it back in! Absorb it back in!"

She tried. "It- it's too much, I can't, how do I-"

There came a powerful FOOOOOOSH, and a mountain of white foam covered the center of the table. People coughed as Delsin cleared the air of smoke. Reggie was standing beside Serena Ray, wielding a fire extinguisher.

"I always thought I'd end up using this because of _Delsin_ ," he said wryly.

"Bro, listen, smoke cannot _start_ a fire," Delsin retorted.

Reggie pointed the extinguisher nozzle at him sharply. "I've seen you shoot cinders! Red-hot ones!"

Delsin stepped back. "Okay, yeah. A smoke _Conduit_ can start a fire." He patted Serena Ray's head and laughed. "And can give birth to a fire Conduit, apparently."

"Hey we had a bet going once, didn't we?" Fetch asked, leaning in over a chair. "About what power she'd get if she got one?"

Betty raised her hand. "I was the one that said fire."

"Really? I thought _I_ said fire," Fetch said.

"You said smoke," Eugene said.

"No way."

"Yeah way. Remember, because Celia's kid turned out paper, you said Delsin's kid would turn out smoke."

"Oh rats."

Eugene grinned. "Maybe that woulda been the case if Delsin was the only Conduit in the parental mix, but apparently neon plus video plus smoke equals fire."

"Or else it's just random," Reggie said.

"Huh." Fetch tapped her chin. "I wonder if Hank's kid ever got powers."

"Hey!" Serena Ray shouted. "Stop talking about powers and let's get to my presents!"

Reggie set the extinguisher down with a clunk on the floor. "Well..." He handed a long box to Serena Ray. "I got you this, but uh. Well, just open it."

She tore it open to reveal a frilled dark blue swimsuit.

"Fetch helped me pick it out, said you'd love it, but-" Reggie sighed. "Conduits can't get wet."

"Yeah we _can_ ," Delsin said. "It just kinda makes us... dissolvulous, if we get _too_ wet."

"That's not a word," Eugene said.

"Well I'm inventing it now."


End file.
